Mistletoe
by p0ma
Summary: Matt's alone this Christmas-again. But what will happen after an encounter with Francis? Franada Xmas oneshot, pure fluff. Many other pairings too. Happy Holidays everyone!


**A/N: OMG! My first Hetalia fic! :D**

**Franada is my OTP. Forever. So without further ado, here's some Xmas Franada! :D **

**Also a bunch of "awesome" pairings such as Giripan, RoChu, GerIta, LietPol, PruStria, Spamano, USUK!**

**Disclaimer: Once upon a time, there was a small, meek, nerdy girl named Poma. She fell into multiple fandoms, such as Yugioh, Junjou Romantica, and Hetalia. However, she didn't own any of them, and this made her disappointed. Still, she continued to be a fangirl and wrote hundreds of horribly-written fanfics about her fandoms to satisfy her needs, and this greatly pleased her. The End.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It seems I'm alone this Christmas. <em>Again.<em>

Every year, it's the same–everyone has someone to spend the holidays with: Al has Arthur, Toris has Feliks, Gilbert has Roderich, Ludwig has Feliciano, Antonio has Lovino, Heracles has Kiku, and Ivan has Yao. But me?

No one even _notices _me.

I've somehow suckered myself into going to Al and Arthur's annual holiday party, and now is the time that everyone's going under the mistletoe. And as sweet as it is watching Lovino blush as Antonio kisses him on the nose, as funny as it is watching Feliciano prance around drunkenly while annoying the hell out of Ludwig, and as creepy as it is watching a completely intoxicated Feliks dance around in only his thong while Toris apologises to everyone as he tries to cover his boyfriend up–no one cares to think of the quiet little Canadian in the corner. As usual.

Although, come to think of it, Francis is single this Christmas. But he's just... just a gigolo. A player. He never has steady relationships, and he's probably slept with at least half of our group of friends. Except... he keeps staring at me with this weird look in his eyes. A look I've never seen before–only between my friends.

I'll never admit that I love him. I fell in love with him at first sight; he was the only one who didn't mistake me for my brother. He knew I was someone new, introduced himself, politely asked my name, and smiled mysteriously at me. I was hooked. I've liked him for two years now. But I know that if he'd _ever_want a shy introvert like me, it'd be only for lust. Those French people, always trying to get into your pants.

I'm just going to leave this dumb party, and just walk home in the cold and spend Christmas alone with Kumawhatsis, and fawn over Francis and cry about being alone. Every year's the same anyways.

I leave without any warning to anyone–not that they'd notice. But then I hear snow crunching behind me coming from Alfred's house. And as I look behind me, my breath catches.

It's Francis. Running after _me_.

Me?

"Mathieu, I saw you leaving–why?" he pants, tired from running.

And then I feel like a baby because I burst into tears. "N-no one notices me," I hiccup, "and I'm always spending Christmas alone. I'm a-_always_ alone. Everyone who actually does notice me just thinks I'm Alfred. I j-just want to scream at them, '_no, I'm __**me**__, for Christsakes!_' I'm s-so sick of it."

He nods, sympathetically. "Oui, Mathieu, I understand. I'm always in temporary relationships, I never really settle down. I usually spend Christmas alone, too; but now I think I've found someone to do that with."

The way he's staring straight into my eyes makes my knees weak, the way he's clutching my shoulders makes my heart race, and the way he's _kissing me _makes me almost faint.

He's kissing me while the snow falls softly around us and my lips tremble against his as he wipes away my tears with his thumbs and he seems to make everything better. I've never felt so happy in my entire life.

He stops kissing and my lips get cold again. From the loss of his soft mouth, I become a little disappointed. He just smiles warmly at me.

"Shall we take this inside to the mistletoe, Mathieu?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for horrible ending -_-'**

**But Happy Holidays everyone! I hope 2012 will be a good year for all of you. :)**

**A nice review takes about 30 seconds of your time, but makes my entire day!  
><strong>


End file.
